


Pancakes

by Butsinceimetyou



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5secondsofseblaine prompted: I know this isn’t really a prompt but could you write something with seblaine having kids? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

“Daddy! Papa! Get up! Get up! Get up!”  Charlize squealed, jumping up onto her fathers’ bed. “Please, get up! Oh, please, please, please, please!!!” She chanted, as both fathers groaned. Blaine, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, before sitting up, and pulling his little girl into her arms,

 

“What is it sweetie?” He asked, blearily trying to wake up.

“We have to make pancakes today, Daddy.” She said rather matter of factly. Blaine chuckled,

“But, sweetheart, today is Saturday. We only make pancakes on Sundays, you know that.” He said gently, hoping to not upset his daughter.

“I know that, but we always make pancakes on birthdays, Daddy. _You_ know that.” She said smiling toothily. At four years old, Charlize liked to believe she’s the most intelligent one in the family.

“But it isn’t anyone’s— it’s Jackie’s birthday.” He says, frowning, “But honey, Jackie’s our dog, not one of us.”

“She’s still our family!” Charlize exclaims, tears welling up in her big eyes. “And Papa said yesterday that we could!” She added, sniffling. Blaine let out a sigh,

“Papa said that?” She nodded. “Okay, we’ll make pancakes. Go brush your teeth first, though.” Charlize squealed once again, before hugging her father, then jumping off the bed. As she ran down the hall she yelled,

“Thank you, Daddy!” Blaine couldn’t help but shake his head. He looked down at the man lying beside him. Sebastian’s face was smashed down into his pillow, somewhat muffling his light snores. Poking his husband’s sides, Blaine began to coo,

“Wakey, wakey… Sebastiannnnn,” he sang. The other man groaned,

“Let me sleep.”

“Uh-uh. You promised that little girl that we would make pancakes for her puppy’s birthday, so you’re getting your ass out of bed and making pancakes.” Blaine said sternly, before giving Sebastian a slap on his backside. Sebastian huffed, sitting up,

“Okay, okay. You’re right.” He said, yawning. Once he was up, leaning against the backboard of their bed, he turned to Blaine with a tired smile, “Morning, babe.” He whispered, leaning in and kissing his husband. Pulling back, Blaine echoed,

“Morning.” They smiled gently at each other for a moment before climbing out of bed. Both men slipped into some sweats before heading downstairs, and into the kitchen. On the floor, sat a very hyperactive little girl laughing, as she played with a little English bulldog seated in front of her. Charlize then turned her head to the doorway and quickly jumped up at the site of Blaine and Sebastian. She ran towards her fathers, Jackie following behind. Wrapping her little arms around Sebastian’s legs, she looked up at him with owlish hazel eyes,

“Are we making pancakes, Papa?” She asked, smiling brightly. Sebastian chuckled, running a hand through her black curly locks,

“Yeah, honey bunches, we’re making pancakes.”


End file.
